


Surprise!

by Regis



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Нет силы, способной остановить вулканца, если тот хочет привнести страсть и спонтанность в занятия любовью.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/gifts).
  * A translation of [Surprise!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362838) by Margaret Newman. 



Большую часть времени Спок был невозмутим и хладнокровен, практически не проявляя эмоций. Ночью в их общих комнатах он либо читал какой-нибудь технический журнал, либо писал для него статью. Если Джиму хотелось секса, Спок снисходил до его желаний, будто потакая любимой зверушке.

Джим позволял Споку вести себя так, даже если порой это заставляло его всерьез размышлять об их отношениях. Потому что бывало время, когда он думал, что не уцелеет. Когда все внимание Спока было полностью сфокусировано на его заднице, его груди, его члене… и боже помоги ему, Джиму требовались потом дни, чтобы прийти в себя. 

Казалось животная, дикая страсть целиком овладевала Споком в такие моменты. И ничто тогда не могло отвлечь Спока от его цели. Но Джим никогда не знал заранее, когда наступит следующий раз. Спок скрывал это от него, и поначалу он думал, что Спок стыдится этого. Но после четвертого раза он понял, что это вовсе не стыд. _Споку нравилось удивлять Джима._

Джим мог задумчиво брести в свою каюту, весь погруженный в мысли об их текущей миссии, отчеты из разных отделов буквально роились в его голове, и… 

Бум! 

Его впечатывали в стену и неистово целовали, в то время как умелые руки вулканца быстро срывали с него одежду. Такой обжигающий рот, обхватывающий его член… Вспомни об этом в следующий раз, когда будешь скучать на мостике. 

Не проходило и минуты, а он уже изливался в рот Спока. И потом, пока он еще пребывал в полубессознательном удовлетворенном забытьи, Спок успевал донести его до их кровати, перевернуть на живот, и подсунуть подушку под бедра. Прежде чем Джим был в состоянии вымолвить хотя бы слово, пальцы в его заднице уже массировали простату. 

Все что он мог сделать - это расслабиться и наслаждаться поездкой. Нет силы, способной остановить вулканца, если тот хочет привнести страсть и спонтанность в занятия любовью.


End file.
